the friend or love
by kinangstar
Summary: d'sbuah desa ,hidup lah naruto N guru nya, HOKAGE menyuruh untuk mempersiapkan ,penyerangan akatsuki, di tengah latihan naruto jatuh cita,,,bagaimana klw dia harus menyelamatkan sahabat N org y ia cintai, dlm waktu y sm? penasaran ? KLCIK AJA


hai teman" ,,,,semoga fic nya suka yA,

The best friend or Love

Di sebuah perkampungan hidup lah sebuah anak yg tidak tahu apa-apa , orang tua yg meninggal akibat mempertahankan desa ,anak kecil ini , mempunyai ciri-ciri ,wajah yg tidak terlalu jelek sih(hehehehe) rambut yg warnanya oranye, siapa lagi kalau bukan naruro!

Naruto memiliki cita cita sbgi ninja hebat,tetapi dia tdk ingin menjadi umur 11 tahun ,dia mulai mengenal jurus ninja ,akhirnya dia bertemu dengan minato ,minato adalah ,guru ninja yg gagah dan berani dan juga tampan, minato bertemu dengan naruto ketika naruto ber umur 14 tahun ,naruto ingin mempelajari teknik/jurus seribu bayangan.

" hai nak" kata minato

"nak? Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi!" maklum sikap naruto yg sangat tidak tentu tentu arah

"oh, ya?"

"jadi kau, merehmehkan ku? Ayo bertarung dengan ku"

Naruto langsung segera menyerang , tetapi minato hanya bergerak sekali saja,naruto langsung terbaring. Naruto tidak mau menyerah dia langsung membalikkan keadaan ,tapi hal itu terjdi lagi ,sampai 5 kali naruto melakukan hal tersebut ,minato melihat ,anak kecil ini pantas menjadi murid nya.

"hai nak ,apakah kau ingin menjadi murid ku?"

"murid mu? Naruto melihat minato dengan wajah polos"  
>"jadi ? ya atau tidak?" Tanya minato<p>

"tentu saja ya"jawab naruto

"bagus "

"apakah kau serius? Tanya naruto

"ada apa dengan aku ? apakah aku terlihat bercanda? "  
>"tidak, kau adalah ninja yg sangat hebat, mana munking mau jadi guru seorang anak yang tidak punya apa-apa " jawab naruto<br>"oh,,,.,.,.,.,… kau terlalu memuji ku , sudah lah nak! Jangan bersedih lagi"

"baiklah ,hari sudah ampir malam,ayo ku taktir ramen" ajak minato

"apa? Kau serius?"

"iya"

"asyik"

Setelah selesai makan ramen, minato menanyakan kembali

"apa kau ingin menjadi murid ku?"

"tentu saja ya"

Ke esokan hari nya , minato menunggu naruto di tempat latihan , hari ini naruto belajar mengambil tongkat dari minato. Setelah 5 jam tongkat itu masih berada di kaki minato.

"hei,,apakah kita harus melakukan hal sebodoh ini? Tanya naruto"

"hal bodoh ? jika kau bisa mengambil tongat ini dengan 20 menit kau baru ninja "  
>"baiklah"<p>

Setelah menhabiskan waktu kira-kira 6 jam , akhirnya naruto bisa mengambil tongkat itu dari kaki minato.

"jadi apakah kau tahu tujuan kita latiha seperti ini? "

"ummm,,tidak"  
>" latihan ini menunjukan bahwa kita harus sabar menhadapi musuh dan cari kelemahan nya"<p>

"ohhh,,begitu ya"

Setelah istirahat 15 menit minato membawa jus jeruk .

"asyik ,akhirnya minuman datang"

"siapa bilang bilang ini untuk di minum,jus ini untuk latihan"

"Latiha apa?"

"latihan keseimbangan"

Naruto membuka jus itu

"uhhhhhh,,baunya seperti buah yang busuk selama setahun"

"hehehehehe" tawa minato

"baiklah, latihan nya gi mana ?" tanya minato

"setiap jusl akan ku letak kan di ,kepala ,tangan ,dan kaki"  
>"apa? ,jika itu jatuh maka itu akan tumpah ,dan ohhh tidak ,aku tidak mau"<br>"ya sudah"

"tunggu! Baiklah"

Setelah melalukan beberapa kali ,kira kira sudah 33 kali naruto belum berhasil.

"uhhh,lama sekali kau nak, sebaik nya kita pulang ,hari sudah ,mulai gelap,dan kau jangan dekat dekat dengan ku ,karena bau mu yg seperti bangkai"

Di perjalanan

"setelah sampai di rumah ,jangan lupa mandi ya!"  
>" iya iya ,,aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi"<p>

Setelah hari ke 2 , naruto kembali latihan , latihan jurus seribu bayangan.

"apa kau sudah siap? Tanya minato

"tentu saja iya"

"pusatkan cakra mu ke suatu titik"

"uhkkkkk, susah sekali"

Setelah latihan kurang lebih 8 jam narutomenguasai teknik itu ,tapi ia tdk menjadi seribu , melainkan seorang cewe yg lagi berpakain kimono. Naruto kembali mencoba ,tetepi hal itu terjadi, setelah jam 5 ,naruto tiba tiba pingsan . minato langsung menankap nya, dia membaring kan tubuh naruto, dia melihat ,pusay cakra naruto tersegel dan belum dibuka , dia segera membuka nya .

"umm,, di mana aku ? Tanya naruto pada kusina

"kau di rumah ku"

"ohh"  
>jendela yang tersibak akibat angin ,menyidari mata naruto.<p>

"hei,nak ayo latihan ! " ajak minato

"baiklah"

Ketika di tempat latihan naruto ,sudah bisa menguasai teknik seribu bayangan . tetapi jumlah yg sedikit.

Di tengah-tengah latihan naruto , muncul shinobi yang hebat.

"desa yang kotor" cetus pemuda yg berrambut biru ini

"apaaaaaa kata kau "kata pemuda yang berrambut cepak ini alias lee

"kenapa?"

"aku ngak senang dengan kata-kata kau itu!"  
>"jadi? Kenapa?"<p>

"diam "

Hal aneh terjadi,hokage mendapat surah dari suatu Negara.

"kita harus membentuk tim !" kata hokage

"I,iiya," suara gugup dari asisten nya

"segera bentuk tim,dan laporkan dengan ku segera!"

Asisten nya segera menyebarkan ,berita tersebut. Ninja sonior pun di panggil,untuk membentuk tim.

"baik lah , saya tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu terlalu banya di sini ,tujuan saya memanggil kalian semua adalah ,untuk membentuk suatu kelompok, sastu kelompom terdiri dari 1 guru dan 1 murid."

"baiklah" jawab ninja sonior

"sekian dan terima kasih"

Di suatu tempat , naruto ketemu dengan seorang ninja , yaitu sasuke ,mereka menjadi pun datang.

"hai ,naruto kita harus cepat"

"ayo latihan"

"sepp"

Ditempat latihan naruto ketemu seorang cewek yg bernama hinata, dia jatuh cinta pada hinata.

"kalau suka ,dekati aja!" kata minato

"ngak ah,,siapa yg suka?"

"sudah pergi sana"

Naruto pun pergi ke tempat hinata latihan ,disana mereka ngobrol, dan lain-lain .

Setelah 3 bulan berlalu, konoha berubah banyak shinobi yang hebat .

Naruto dan sasuke pun menjadi sahabat, sedankan sama hinata semakin dekat, dan dengan shinobi yang lain. Naruto pergi ketempat sasuke latihan dan membawa hinata, ia ingin memperkenalkan hinata dengan sasuke.

"halo,,," kata naruto ,ditempat latihan sasuke

Tempat yg kosong, dan hanya terdiri dari beberapa ruas balok yg besar.

" aku disini" jawab sasuke

Setelah perkenalan mereka pun duduk, di sana ada terdapat suatu lemari, biasaanya sasuke meletak makanan dan minuman di sana. Jadi disaat itu naruto yg mengambi.

Tiba-tiba bunyi bom pun mucul' boMMMmM'

"Apa itu?" kata naruto  
>"hai anak kecil!, " kata seseorang<p>

"kau siapa?''

"selamatkan lah orang yang kau sayangi itu"dia menunjuk hinata yang lagi pingsan dan terimpit oleh balok

Naruto pun bingung mana yang dia pilih? Sahabat atau seseorang yg dia cintai?

Chapter berikut nya : sebuah tim telah dibentuk, dan siap bertarung dgn akatsuki, penasaran tnggu ya!


End file.
